Video-on-demand (VOD) is becoming an increasingly popular choice for customers of media service providers. Traditional VOD streaming service is based on unicast techniques, which require that a video server or content delivery network send media to each client device separately. However, bandwidth limitations, and particularly wireless bandwidth limitations, can hinder services when a large number of customers (e.g., in a local community) stream and watch VOD around the same time. Because of the nature of VOD, a different steam is started at different times even when client devices are receiving the same content.